resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Marauder
The Marauder is a new strain of Chimera that appears in Resistance 2. A Marauder is a large Chimera that towers even over Titans, vaguely resembling a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Nathan Hale encountered and fought a Marauder in Cocodrie, Louisiana, and sees another one later in the distance on a road with Chimeran forces of varying strains while regrouping with Richard Blake. Tactics When the player encounters the Marauder, he/she must be very cautious. This Chimera uses an attack in which it spreads a fiery substance in front of it, similar to a Spider Grenade. It also has a rather long range attack that resemble a ball of fire, which can easily kill the player in one hit if it's direct. The weapon of choice is the LAARK (which can be found in the attic of the house) or the Bullseye Mark II. It's recommend to lure the Marauder to the hole in front of the house and hit it with the weapon, repeating this tactic until it dies. An attempt to attack the Marauder while outside of the house is very risky as the area is open and the player may get killed by the Marauder's fire ball attack. When the player defeats the Marauder, the giant Chimera falls over, and its body is used to climb over a small river infested with Furies. Perhaps the easiest way to defeat this enemy is to use the Auger and shoot it through the walls of the house, where the player is invulnerable( to an extent). It will die about in about 20-30 shots, or 4 LAARK shots (a full LAARK). You can also use the Magnum's secondary fire. The V5Splicer, found in the house, Is highly ineffective against the Marauder(the blades will just bounce off). Marauder Overseer Within the Chimera ranks are Marauder Overseers, which are far more damage resilient and much more damaging than the Story Campaign version. This type of Marauder looks exactly the same as the standard Marauder, and appears in Bracknell and Bryce Canyon during the Co-op campaign-the extra defense was added in by Insomniac so that the Marauder would be a more challenging enemy than any other Chimera in the campaign when it was up against a full team of eight. Also if a player gets too close to it, the Marauder will lift up a foot and stomp the ground causing a significant am amount of damage. Most notably on Superhuman mode, the Marauder Overseer is able to easily overwhelm a full squad of 8. With the exception of the advanced Titan overseer, nothing else comes close to the Marauder in terms of difficulty. Marauder/Mauler? A so far unseen Chimera known as a Mauler was listed on resistance-game.com. It shows remarkable traits to the Marauder, yet has a different name. At first it was thought to be a misspelling of Marauder until Resistance: The Gathering Storm identified the Mauler as a completely separate strain. It is possible that the Marauder is a substrain of the original Mauler that is designed for combat rather than as a beast of burden, as the Mauler is described as being used for. Abilities and Traits The Marauder walks on only two legs and has no arms. A flamethrower like weapon has been installed in the creature to channel its flammable saliva for use in combat, this also causes a problem with the creature over-heating, and depends on a special cooling unit. This not only keeps it from over-heating, but also allows it to actually use its flamethrower. After killing a marauder, the Flamethrower is visible in its mouth in the place of a tounge Trivia *Its name "Marauder" is the definition of a member of one of the sides of a war raiding for pillage, or roving around carrying out violent attacks. And thus the term is a fitting name for this strain of Chimera. *Due to it's t-rex like figure, and the possibility of it being around when the Chimera first came to Earth during the prehistoric era, the Marauder's predecessors' bones, not a t-rex's, may have been found as fossils. But that's assuming the pure species even had that strain back then. Like the Kraken, that the Marauder has more than one of its kind, because it has it's own Primarch and Hale was informed as 'a' Marauder during his encounter with it in Resistance 2. Hale also runs into a second Marauder when he meets up with Blake, but does not battle it. *The Marauder shares many physical and aesthetical traits with the Dinosaur like 'Leviathan' enemy from the 5th Ratchet and Clank game, both have glowing yellow eyes and spit flames. Glitches After the Marauder is killed go around the left side of the house with a Auger and the corpse will glow as if it was still alive. Also the Marauder's spit attack can sometimes harm you even if you are a floor above it. Category:Bosses Category:Chimera